lolocracyfandomcom-20200213-history
Latvia (v.1: man nav naudas)
Raivis Galante (Latvia), '''most notably referred to simply as 'Raivis' (despite he'd rather you not if you're anything less than 'friend') and now legally 'Raivis Galante-Kirkland', is the human incarnation of the Latvijas Republika. He is a gear turner in Liberty, a secretary formerly or currently to a growing number of the city's more prominant residents and also retains familial ties to what seems to be an independently functioning, allegedly neutral band of Latvian 'spies'. The lad's rather... small (5'5"), but please, do not call him 'short. Background Before Liberty: 1989 saw a particularly cold November when Raivis was born in Riga, Latvia on the right side of the Daugava river to newly weds '''Ludis Galante (a third generation Italian-Latvian) and Velna Vīķe-Freiberga. Much of his early childhood was spent in a tentative peace by the Rigan railyards in the company of his mother, father and vecmate (grandmother) Inese Vīķe-Freiberga, unaware of the turbulance in his homeland's government and just how closely intertwined with it his parents were. Yearly outings with the Lorinaitis and VonBocks- relatives from his mother's side- began to dwindle in frequency as festering frustration took its toll. The older he grew, the more he figured out, the more estranged from the outside his family became. When at last unrest among the Galantes reached its peak and constant ownership disputes over Raivis's lackey status between bullies turned violent, he was shipped away Spring of 2002 to an English boarding school. A short lived (but much beloved) stay because the sudden bizarre death of his father in an 'automobile accident' (Winter of 2003) brought him back to Riga and the slow forming fissures threatining his life's stability finally fractured. The culimation of it came three years later with the dissapearance of his mother following a near deadly house fire. Forced to live with his grandmother thereafter, a major moral conflict between them in 2006 drove Raivis from his home. He stayed with his cousin Rihard Pumpurs until, having secured enough funding, he departed for a new life in the States alongside relative Ana Pumpurs at the suggestion of former bully (and Ana's brother) Andrejs Pumpurs. In Liberty: Raivis expected 'Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Happiness'. What he got was 'Debt, Enslavement and the Pursuit of Living to See Another Day'. To be fair, 'enslavement' was really just 'employment' as an intern under Doctor Ivan Braginski but the pay was then quite small, the business quite new and Raivis barely legal (for work, among other things). Not even a year after his arrival in Liberty, he left the practice to once more return with Ana to Rigan soil upon news of his grandmother's death. Yet despite detainment by ensuing familial discord and poverty, he could not be kept from the taste of freedom he had sampled and thus came back in 2009 with the intent to remain permenantly. Which became entirely within the realm of possibility as he re-established relations not only with Toris Lorinaitis and Eduard VonBock but with long time pen-pal, best friend and first love Peter Kirkland (from their boarding school days of yore) as well. After re-entering Ivan Braginski's payroll, this time as his primary (and only) secretary, Raivis secured an apartment (304, respectively) at Liberty's Centralia complex. He has since worked with a variety of clientele and employers alike, been ejected outside of his comfort zone more times than he can count, was nearly taken back to Latvia (again) against his will after never quite comprehending the hints his (not so gone after all) mother and (apparently in on it all along) cousins were dropping, and ended up strangely content in the middle of the weirdest tangle of relationships he's ever known. Currently, he continues to act as an organizer to those who require or request his services but more and more, the urge to explore his serious love for writing romance novels tempts him to diverge from the path he walks. Personality Mister Galante has three primary personality modes. The Professional, The Panic Switch and The 2x4. When acting within the workplace or any location of similar significance, he dons the mannerisms of The Professional. His speech impediment is (strangely) minimized, his perpetual trembling seems to cease and his manner of speaking immediately turns to a polite ambiguity that matches his equally ambiguous (yet excessively kindly) smile. It may be that his anxiety over succeess is so intense, it cancels out his otherwise overwhelming nerves concerning everything else ''but whatever the reasoning, Raivis usually ''tries to maintain a certain amount of detachment from his personal life and from those he interacts with. While engaged in this mode, he tends to test the limits of his work capacity, follows orders implicitly and utilizes the socially distancing but professionally apporpriate honorifics 'Mister, Missus, Ma'am, Miss, Sir'.'' Always''. On the clock, you don't have a name, you have a title. A more frequent occurence and the Raivis Liberty is best acquainted with is The 2x4. Named as such for his uncanny ability to be unabashedly blunt, this is what one might consider his factory default setting. It is the Raivis who possesses a stutter, suffers from uncontrollable shaking and eye allergies, shrinks away from most compromising situations and is, in general, a fairly nice if not tense young man. He comes across as frail, a little spacey, a little flighty, a bit naive at times and perhaps unintentionally rude but those traits extend only so far. Those who know him well are aware of the fierce loyalty, the steady bravery and the undeterrable tenacity his cute face and hesitant mannerisms often undermine. When one bypasses his culturally nurtured reservation, they will gain an invaluable companion who will listen to their woes and remind them, the worst may yet to come but there will be a way to move forward. After all, everything happens for a reason. As such, there are quite a few reasons for which Raivis may launch directly from Professionalism or 2x4 into The Panic Switch. The most common manifestation of this mode is, as implied, utter panic and abject terror. He rapidly dwindles into a quivering mass of 'b-b-but' and 'p-please, s-stop it', sometimes spouting off long lines in Latvian or resorting to alcohol if the problem persists. Very unfortunately, his propensity toward saying the wrong thing will increase while his nerves have flared and his sense of judgement may become muddled though drink need not necessarily be involved. Inspiring the other version of the Switch requires rather particular triggers. If Raivis is very seriously referred to as 'weak', 'womanly' or if his loved ones are threatened, there is a small chance he may snap into a state of quietly smoldering wrath. He does not become overtly violent or display his anger in any loud, apparent ways. What will happen is a low, sweet whispering and the insinuation that just because he is not physically strong does not mean he can't find a way to reap justice for what has been wronged. Relationships Family (and a few NPCs you may or may not wish to know about): *'Ludis Galante (Father; Deceased)': The son of a railworker, Ludis initially met resistence when he diverted from the familial occupation to persue a career in politics alongside the brother of his future wife, Valters. Intelligent and resourceful, he was the type to work toward impossible goals, often driven to the brink of self destruction only to be brought back by an infalliable will to survive. Upon becoming a father himself, however, these workaholic tendencies were downsized by the desire to raise his son as he thought a child should be raised. Many an evening was spent in his workshop tinkering with peculiar equipment as Raivis watched and played nearby. Yet such pleasant times weren't meant to last, for instability within the country meant mobilization for Ludis and eventually, a death that traumatized the son who idolized him. It has not been confirmed, but Raivis believes now his father's early demise wasn't as accidental as it appeared and that the true nature of his father's vocation was the cause. *'Velna Galante (Mother)': Maiden name- Velna Vīķe-Freiberga. A lovely woman with a passion for folk ballads and preserving the natural beauty of her homeland, it was oddly enough while working as a secretary within the Green party political circles of Riga that she met Ludis. Though their ideals clashed, Valters aided in endearing the tireless Galante to her and eventually, the two formed a union with Raivis as the result. An accumulation of stress, depression, Ludis's eventual passing and the destruction of their family home caused Velna to turn to her siblings for aid, resulting in an alliance that lead to an abrupt dissapearance from her son's life. As of currently, she is no longer presumed dead but is alive and well having gone so far as to make a misguided attempt to re-claim her child and bring him to 'where he belongs'. *'Inese Vīķe-Freiberga (Grandmother; Deceased)': A prideful intellectual, Inese had seen her country split by war and culturally suppressed by Russianification and Germanization alike. She bore a resentment to Raivis's learning of the Russian language, persisting in teaching him the old Latvian traditions and way of life. After discovering her grandson's sexual preferences, she expelled him from her home, later regretting the decision but dying of natural causes before amends could be made. Her name was used as a code for the Pumpurs when trying to contact Raivis without running the risk of being identified by unwanted sources. *'Valters Caps Pumpurs and Marija Pumpurs (Uncle and Aunt)': Valters is brother to Velna Vīķe-Freiberga, Raivis's uncle and the mastermind behind the family's links to the 'spy' vocation. Their actual tie-in to the trade is the production of the equipment used out in the field- subminiature cameras, etc. He's the one who introduced Ludis to Velna, took Velna in after her husband's death and brought his own children into the business. He's fond of Raivis, but feels the family shouldn't meddle as much as they do. Legally changed his name many years ago for reasons unknown. *'Rihard Pumpurs (Cousin)': Son of Valters Caps Pumpurs; Rihard, though the oldest, was less prone to bullying Raivis during family get-togethers. He is a collected, serious individual who prefers to focus on the task at hand rather than frivolously wasting his time. Rihard opperates as a massuese in the spas at the Jurmala resorts and occasionally assists his father in other matters (read: keeping his younger brother out of trouble). *'Ana Pumpurs (Cousin)': The second eldest child of Valters Pumpurs; Ana is Andrejs and Rihard's sister. She left for America years before Raivis and acted as a means of entrance into the states for a proloned period of time. Upon news of their grandmother's death, she returned with Raivis to Latvia. Her role in his later abduction was a reluctant one- primarily only to see that no harm came from her Aunt's strange scheming to take her son back. *'Andrejs Pumpurs (Cousin)': The youngest child of Valters Pumpurs and the source of Raivis's woes for most of his early life. If it wasn't the kids at school, it was Andrejs's relentless teasing at home. This turbulent relationship was later reversed after they both learned they shared certain preferences. Since then, Andrejs had acted as something of a wary mentor to Raivis. He does remain an issue for his family, as the man has little affection for what his father does, preferring instead to engage in an open, freer lifestyle rather than one of secrecy. *[[Lithuania (v.1: toris tori)|'Toris Lorinaitis (Lithuania/Cousin)']]: A relative on his mother's side, Toris was initially a curiosity to his younger cousin. Their native tongues were different, Toris was older and, more frustrating still, he percieved the boy as being alloted more freedom than his parents gave him. A stronger, larger child who was acknowledged much more often than Raivis himself. As such, for a handful of visits between the Galante and Lorinaitis families, he proceeded to act with a definitive haughtiness toward Toris. He would slap him, push him, call him names and refuse to speak in Lithuanian unless absolutely necessary. Until, despite his terrible behavior, Toris 'saved' him. Following the incident in Pokaini, Raivis began in earnest to seek his cousin out. Rihard and Ana refused to play, Andrejs was a bastard and Toris seemed the only one willing to interact with him as an entity resembling 'friend'. What came of constantly being thrust together and Raivis's persistent demands was a slowly forged closeness that would, regardless of an interlude of several years, grow to levels of trust and comradrie. Raivis is aware of the personas Toris doesn't permit the world access to- his stubborness and his sorrow- and Toris knows of more than a few of the Latvian's own vices. While frustrated by these elements, they nonetheless struggle through it to maintain their peaceful co-existence. The only issue herein- there seems to be a small rift still wedged between them. *'Eduard Von Bock (Estonia/Cousin)': Pending- must speak with mun. Family (The Kirkland brood): *Arthur Kirkland *Dewi Ainsworth *Rory Kirkland-Stewart *Iorangi John Paul Key *Connor O' Connor *Johanna Kingsley Friends: *[[Russia (v.1: das-vedanya)|'Ivan Braginski (Russia)']]: A labyrinthine, twisted web of a relationship is that which Raivis holds with Doctor Braginski. As with any fool enough to venture through the doors of Ivan's practice, Raivis was blindsided by a kindly smile and the man's intense force of presence. The promise of pay coupled with the opportunity to practice his Russian on a daily basis lured him into taking on a temporary position as assistent secretary, ended (a blessing short lived) by a death in the family just before the boy could catch a glimpse of the frigidity lurking beneath that Cheshire grin. Upon his return to Liberty, hoping to resume his work at the office rather than strive toward a (far too expensive) degree at the local university, he was overjoyed at being reinstated as Ivan's primary (and only) employee. For all of a day. Shortly thereafter, the chill he had overlooked bore down on him fully, manifesting as weeks- then months- of emotional and verbal torment eventually culimating into a singular act of physical violence. Refusing- and in part, unable- to quit, Raivis nonetheless continued the turmoil of working for an employer more than happy to regularly reduce him to tears... because the longer he stayed, the more he saw beyond the thick ice of Ivan's defenses. In a very Stockholm-esque fashion, he came to care for the Ivan beneath the surface, subsequently bypassing the hesitations of others (as well as his own) to one day blatantly offer his friendship to a figure he not only worked alongside but feared. Since then he has become something of a personal 'therapist' to the therapist, not quite an angel on his shoulder but an honest word and a means of support (at times, begrudgingly). They are what could be called 'close friends' however several complications have arisen from their burgeoning intimacy- though Raivis adores Peter, he has been forced to acknowledge a certain level of attraction to Ivan. The emotion has caused him no end of internal conflict. *[[Moldova (v.1: amar dulce vin)|'Ion Sollomovici (Moldova)']]: Ivan's cousin and Raivis's co-worker. As of now, they have had little social interaction outside of the work place. They are tolerant of one another's company but not particularly endeared. Curiously, this relative indifference seems to be in the process of changing, as their mutual dislike of Ivan's relationship with Alfred (much less potent on Raivis's part) and their vaguely similar predicaments (both frequently underestimated because of their appearances) have leant them common ground. Having spent Christmas night drinking together, Raivis has also come to appreciate Ion's tolerance for alcohol. *Berwald Oxenstierna *Tino Väinämöinen *'Li Mei-Lin (Taiwan):' *'Alfred F. Jones (United States of America):' *Nguyen Lai Kim *Valdi Jónsson *Sindre Myhre *Jared Montour *Thera Minoa (?) *Garcia Kyriakos *Logan Mortlock *Feliciano Vargas *Roma Vargas *'Gilbert Bielschmidt (Prussia): '''A client of Ivan's Raivis recently learned was not only the man from his nightmares responsible for a gruesome dream-death but also a former lover of his superior/friend. Having enjoyed a certain amount of control in blackmailing temporary employment for penning in an appointment with the only psychiatrist in town, Raivis then had the situation reversed when forced to catalogue much more than he'd expected. The German is loud, obnoxious and far too self absorbed for Raivis to (admit) tolerating. Recently he has left Gilbert's payroll... *Hieke Enemies: *Gilbert, Alfred and Thera all tread the line of 'should I fear/dislike/distance myself from this person'? *Hak Soo Love Interests: *[[Sealand (v.1: longlivesealand)|'Peter Kirkland (Sealand)']]: The light, love and happiness of Raivis's life is his best friend and husband, Peter. When they met, despite a mild language barrier, Raivis immediately felt a kinship with the boy who saved him from a severe beating via xenophobic delinquents and seemed not to care at all about his own diminuitive stature in the face of such adversity. Inspired by this bravery (and more than a bit enamored), Raivis adhered to building upon his own inner strength in hopes of oneday returning the favor, thus inevitably cementing them into a close, lasting friendship. Though he was enrolled at the boarding school for only a year, during that time the pair gained a certain infamy for their many pranks (all Peter's ideas, really) and the subsequent accidents that resulted (wherein Raivis acted as reluctant damage control). Loathe to leave such a bond behind as his abrupt withdrawal came, Raivis and Peter promised to write one another, following through with the pact enthusiastically until the housefire and the loss of Raivis's mother cut communications with everyone outside his Rigan home. It was as they had been pen paling however, that Raivis realized his emotional and physical attraction to Peter indicated his romantic preferences weren't normal and though he proceeded to have a few hesitant flings in the years after the fire, none of them were ever as serious nor contained the same sincerity he felt toward his first love. Imagine his shock, therefore, when his second arrival in Liberty yeilded a second chance. As Peter made it clear to Raivis his own feelings went beyond the platonic, the two began datingand have since then advanced to a state of tentative domestic bliss (ie, marriage). There are moments where Raivis's indecisiveness grates on Peter and where Peter's posessiveness worries Raivis but regardless of the many trials they've endured, they're crafting the life they've always dreamt of. A life together, side by side. *Ivan Braginski (see Friends) Alternate Universes Harry Potter Universe Pre-Hogwarts Two words account for this version of Raivis: Jaded dedication. As in the Liberty-verse, so too did his family suffer complications in the wizarding world. His father was a graduate of Durmstrang and a man dedicated to the art of truth elixers. His mother- a human who eventually stumbled upon Ludis's 'work' in the socially powerful circles of Eastern Europe. They began a tumultuous affair despite Ludis's reservations toward muggles, a union the results of which were a son and Ludis Galante's early death. It was having witnessed this murder himself that turned a light off in Raivis's heart and though his grandmother did her best to raise him after his mother shortly thereafter passed away, he never could shake the sensation of loss, bitterness and loneliness that resounded in his heart. A move from the familiarity of Latvia to the alien landscapes of England did nothing for the boy who had emotionally collapsed. Therefore, when the letter for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry came (shocking his relatives in the process), he went without hesitation; no expectations, no more intent than learning what he could of the concoctions he'd seen his father brew. What he received was the identity of Slytherin and a new chance at establishing his independence from past trauma. Hogwarts Profile *Excels at hexes and charms; additionally adequate with most brews but particularly outstanding with love potions- utterly fails at Divination, History of Runes, and Muggle Studies (much as he tries) *Became Keeper for the Slyherin Quidditch team in first year (under Ivan's 'suggestion') *Runs a highly against protocol 'black market' for love potions on the Hogwarts grounds *Has a not-so-secret, fervent affection for Peter Kirkland of Griffyndor and a confused attachment to Prefect/friend Ivan Braginski. Alfred Jones is 'acceptable', not despised, if only for the fact that Peter and Ivan both seem to like him. He is still good friends with Li Mei Lin within this AU. HP Event Week Raivis may most likely be remembered for his extremely misguided action that launched a thousand magic induced crushes. On him. A love potion that was meant to protect his friend from a perceived threat backfired and rather than being served to the target (Alfred Jones) exclusively, it was split among several unfortunate Gryffindor diners as well. The effects lasted only for a day and a half but bonds between siblings, friends and potential lovers had been (on various degrees of severity) compromised because of them. Raivis, distressed at the havoc he had wrought, attempted to make amends to the affected individuals and would ultimately become the victim of kharmic retribution. He came to his senses before any lasting damage could be done and, finally, gained the courage to confess to Peter and the conviction to cease meddling in his friend's personal life. He was last seen stumbling through the aftermath of the ruined dungeons. Murder Game ''"Don't ever give up hope. I love-" It is often said that when forced into extreme circumstances, a mighty man can become meek and the meek can become mighty. So it was for Raivis. Faced not only with the imminent death of his new husband, his employer/close friend, his murder game partner Valdi and numerous others he'd come to care for past that of simple acquaintances, Raivis struggled to act as his father had told him long ago. Persevere. Protect the ones you love with your life. He did. While in the first clue stage of the game, Raivis tried to rally the other players into discussions, attempting to subdue outbreaks of panic (he would otherwise have loved to join) and help logic out the best means of keeping everyone alive. All it took was one misplaced comment, one accusation, however, then his time among the group was over. Raivis, along with Valdi (and excluding the pre-thread victims of Natalia and Emi) was the first rabbit to be killed and though he died violently , it seemed as though he'd managed to find a strange sort of inner serenity in wishing his best to the survivors. Unfortunately, his body did not receive the same peaceable end. *Unlike many in Liberty who retained some recollection of the Game, Raivis remembers absolutely none of it; he was left with only a vague feeling that he knows a few faces he normally wouldn't have and a sour disposition toward Gilbert Bielschmidt (currently now considered 'tolerable'). Fun Facts *He was falsetto in a local choir for many years and still retains a deep appreciate for singing and songcraft. *Raivis's first experience with romance novels was at the tender age of nine. He stole one away from his mother's bedside table and has harbored a love for them ever since. *If asked what he finds most physically attractive in a person, his immediate response will be: "Their smile." As a side note, he actually does find Peter's impressive brows very cute. *That thing you don't talk about, he usually runs it. It's his way of working out all the pent up negativity he can't normally express. *His favorite flowers are the lily-of-the-valley, the margaret, and the common daisy; these can be found between the pages of many of his books and all over the places he inhabits. *Raivis doesn't actually eat junk food. He rarely touches the stuff and if you've noticed, he has yet to eat something remotely close to the intestine destructive force of twinkies while in Liberty. *American stand-up comedy or stand-up comedy in general: he doesn't understand it. At most, they have a few Russian comedians in Latvia, but that format of entertainment via humor is fairly scarce. *Hobbies you may not have realized he had (and often he himself forgets to upkeep): collecting model trains, gardening, card games, following professional hockey leagues, amatuer publishing; he's alright at giving massages but his hands are a bit small for it. *He is fluent in Latvian, English and Russian; his Lithuanian is very limited and his Estonian is nearly non-existent 'Hello, helicopters? Please let me kick your child.' Category:Character Category:Canon Character Category:Baltic Category:Eastern Europe Category:Currently Played